Field Trip To The Feudal Era
by kogakagome
Summary: Its Christmas in Japan, and the Ouran boys are taking a trip to Higurashi shrine, but what happens when only Haruhi, Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kagome fall in the well? Worst of all they are unable to get back through the well, will they ever find their way out of the feudal era? Will they be able to help the Inuyasha gang in anway? Sorry for publishing this way out of season!
1. One more crazy idea

**Authors Notes: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or Inuyasha**

It was a normal day at the host club, Haruhi telling stories about living with only his dad, Hunny eating cake with a table of girls, Mori just being charming in his usual way, Hikaru and Kaoru having their usual afternoon drama, and Kyoya doing the fines. It was.. well almost usual, except Tamaki was gone, had been all day. Suddenly the door to the host club opened, and out stepped … Tamaki!

"I am so sorry to disturb you ladies, but unfortunately the host club will be holding a private meeting as soon as possible, so I must ask you all to leave," said Tamaki addressing the everyone in the room. One by one all the girls that had been visiting the host club started to flock out, once all the girls were out and the doors shut, all the members of the host club, had been sitting around the table, ready to hear what Tamaki had to say.

"Okay, so as we all know Christmas is tomorrow, and since it is Japanese tradition, I thought we would all go on a field trip together. When I was thinking about what we should do, well whats more Japanese than a shrine, so I figured we would all go to a shrine!"

"But sempai, there aren't any shrines nearby!" Said Haruhi hoping Tamaki wouldn't make her wear a monk's costume.

"You're right! Kyoya print out a list of shrines! Mori get transportation ready! Hikaru, Kaoru pack everyone's luggage! Haruhi, fill out the school release papers! Honey, go eat some cake," commanded Tamaki.

About five or so minutes later everyone but Hikaru and Kaoru, were back at the table and ready to hear which shrine Tamaki would choose. "Here is the list Tamaki, since you're the king I'll let you choose," said Kyoya.

Tamaki closed his eyes and scanned his finger across the sheet of paper, finally his finger stopped on a name, he lifted his finger to see which one he had chosen. "Higurashi shrine! We will go to Higurashi shrine tomorrow!"

Just then the twins had finished carrying down the final luggage, and of course, it was Haruhi's, "How much of my stuff did you guys pack anyways!" exclaimed Haruhi "We are only going to stay there a day, two at most!"

"Well we wanted to pack extra for you, just in case!" said the twins at the exact same time.

"Well now that we've got everything all worked out, everyone meet here at 10:00, so we can go," said Tamaki with a grin on his face.

The next morning everyone was there early, everyone except Haruhi Fujiyoka, who showed up about 10 minutes late, with unbrushed hair, and tired eyes. "Hey guys, I'm here." said Haruhi quietly as she stumbled through the door. "Sorry I'm late, last night I had to finish filling out the school release papers for us to be able to leave the school building, and that was for all 7 of us,"

"Well then I guess we better get going then, the limo is waiting for us in front of the school, it should be an hour till we get there so I hope all of you have already eaten breakfast!" Exclaimed Tamaki, "Oh and Haruhi, don't worry you can borrow my hairbrush if you want to,"

"Thanks" mumbled Haruhi, reaching out her hand to receive Tamaki's brush.

Once everyone was sure they had grabbed the right luggage, they started walking out the doors and into the limo that was going to take them to Higurashi shrine.


	2. The Sacred Shrine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School or Inuyasha**

**Author's Notes: Thank you to those of you who reviewed, I read one review and got to work right away!**

When the Ouran High boys got to the shrine, everyone but Tamaki were all just a tad bit bored from the long car ride. Of course Tamaki was overjoyed to be there. Most of them were all silent walking up to the shrine, but Tamaki kept on talking and talking until they finally ran into someone. This person was an old man, probably somewhere between 70-80 years old.

"Oh hello young people, I'm grandpa Higurashi! Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine! Have you come to worship the sacred tree?" Said the old man

"Yeah, well anyways it's Christmas so I thought we might come and check out the shrine!" Said Tamaki happy to finally meet one of the people running the shrine.

"It's Christmas? Well then it's quite a surprise you're here most people usually hold off coming to the shrine for new years, but since you're here would you like a tour of the shrine? I can call my grand-daughter to take you if you'd like," said grandpa Higurashi turning around to call Kagome to give them a tour of the shrine.

"That would be wonderful!" Said Tamaki before anyone else could answer Kyoya gave him a glance about it but Tamaki didn't seem to notice, Mori got especially annoyed, but only Hunny seemed to notice it.

"Well okay then," Said grandpa Higurashi "Kagome! Kagome!" hearing this Kagome started dashing towards where she heard grandpa yelling her name, she hoped it wasn't Inuyasha causing trouble like he usually does, she was sure it was Inuyasha as she got closer, he probably ended up hitting the old man.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Screamed Kagome, as she turned the corner to where grandpa was talking to seven boys, they were all wearing a uniform from some high school. Inuyasha wasn't anywhere in sight. She finally noticed everyone staring and realized her mistake with a face palm, they were visitors and grandpa called her to give them tour, it wasn't Inuyasha trying to beat up grandpa at all! "Oops" she whispered to herself.

"What was that about?" Asked Haruhi confused about what she just heard.

"Oh nothing, … just my boyfriend, sit boy means... I'm coming! But as you can tell I was wrong... So you guys want a tour of the shrine!"

"Sure," said Kyoya, who just wanted to get going already, so they could finally get to the hotel that Kyoya had chosen by himself, and convinced Tamaki about, but then again it wasn't that hard, he just had to bring up the fact that it was like a little vacation, and Tamaki said the rest for him, the only other person he told it to though was the twins, since they had to pack everyone's luggage.

They started pretty close to where they ran into grandpa Higurashi. "Well right here we have grandpa's shed, in here he keeps a ton of old artifacts and tomes, but really nobody goes in there since its pretty dangerous, usually something falls over whenever you even open the door," said Kagome, trying to hurry and finish this tour so she could go spend Christmas with Inuyasha, in the feudal era.

"Here we have the Sacred tree, this tree has been around since the feudal era, and has brought good luck to this shrine," Said Kagome hoping no one's heard the legend of the demon being sealed to this tree.

"Um, excuse me, but I've heard a legend about a demon being sealed to this tree, by a priestess. I was wondering if you could maybe explain this legend" Said Haruhi hoping she knew what the legend actually meant.

"Darn it, the one thing I was hoping nobody would ask about!" thought Kagome, "Oh, well the legend is about a priestess named Kikyo and a demon, one day the demon started terrorizing the village, and Kikyo ended up sealing him to a tree, where he later died," said Kagome, hoping that she wasn't going to ask about the demons name, then she would have to think up a major lie, but the problem was she wasn't supposed to lie to people while she was helping grandpa at the shrine.

"Oh well that's pretty cool!" said Haruhi with a bright smile on her face. "Well shall we move on then" continued Haruhi " I think I will take my time afterwards to pray to the tree,"

They walked about five or so steps to the next part of the tour, "Oh and in this little room is just an old well, there really isn't anything to look at, and the well doesn't even have any water in it anyways so its just a dusty old floor at the bottom," said Kagome, who was worrying the nervousness didn't show.

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we take a look," said Tamaki, being the charmer that he always is during the club. The entire host club nodded at this idea, thinking that Kagome was underestimating what she said, compared to what she said for everything else.

"I guess it would be okay, but be careful the well is deep." said Kagome, with a tone of warning in her voice. One by one they all started to file into the small building where the well is, Kagome went first, then Haruhi, then Mori with Hunny on his shoulders, and so on, Tamaki came in last, he was about to put his arms around both Kagome and Haruhi, but he tripped on a rock, and sent all three of them flying into the well.

"Haruhi!" yelled Hikaru and jumped into the well after Haruhi.

"Hikaru" yelled Kaoru ready to jump into the well after Hikaru, but he was stopped by Mori, who grabbed him on the shoulder, Mori shook his head.

"Oh, great," thought Kagome, "just about everything that I didn't want to happen is happening!" as she, Haruhi, Tamaki, and Hikaru were falling straight through the well, straight into the feudal era "How am I going to convince them that this isn't the feudal era, how am I supposed to convince them that Inuyasha's not a half-demon, or just a demon, at that matter?" Kagome thought to herself, "Okay, I've got a plan!"

Back at the shrine, Kyoya, and Mori were running around the whole place, trying to find grandpa Higurashi, while Hunny stayed at the well, in case they came back out on their own, but for now, they needed answers. Kyoya was the first to spot the old man.

"Hey you! Grandpa Higurashi!" said Kyoya loudly confronting him. "Where did the others go! They fell through the well! Where did they go!"

"Oh, no, they didn't go anywhere, they went into... Kagome's recording studio, its entrance is a little whole near the bottom of the well, I'm sure they're having a good time!" said grandpa hurriedly.


	3. The Reaction

**Wow! Sorry it took so long! But here is chapter 3. I'm considering chances for Naraku and Kagura. So far it is a definite yes for Sessomaru and Rin. Sorry but Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, and Kaoru won't be appearing anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club.**

When Kagome and the Ouran High boys had reached the other side of the Bone-Eater's Well, Kagome jumped in the air and grabbed Haruhi's leg as she started to sink into the ground, and disappear. When she looked around on the other side of the well she was surprised to see that Haruhi wasn't there with her. "Crap!" Thought Kagome, as she was about to go through the well again. "This seriously can't be happening! Maybe if I tried again at a bigger height..."

Again and again Kagome tried from the top of the well, only to find out that the boys just couldn't go back through, she even tried having one off them hold the sacred jewel shards. Kagome had finally decided to give up, she had been trying for about two hours and every try failed. "Well I can always try tomorrow" thought Kagome distracted, her mind focused on Inuyasha, how was he going to react to this?

First Kagome decided she would pack them some ramen for dinner as well, besides just because she couldn't get them to go through the well doesn't mean they weren't allowed to eat. When Kagome got out of the small shed that contained the well she was surprised to see that the shrine was packed, grandpa even paid some of Kagome's friends to give tours!

As Kagome started running towards the house, she slowed as she noticed a family, one of them looked like the twin of the one that fell through the well with her, the family was nearly begging in front of the sacred tree. What was his name? Hi... He... it was Hi-something. Suddenly the twin started to break out crying, he started to scream. "GIVE ME HIKARU BACK! GIVE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" suddenly someone started to calm him down, Kagome couldn't tell if it was another guy or a girl, but she was sure it was his parent.

"Hikaru, so that was his name..." thought Kagome, picking up the pace again to go grab a couple extra packets of ramen for the extra 3 boys. She was now especially determined, and suddenly guilt started to wash over her as she started thinking that this whole situation was her fault, the boys getting stuck on the other side of the well, everyone in the shrine being questioned by the police, the families crying to get there son's back, everything. She noticed that almost everyone's family was here, guessing that the old lady was who one of them lived with, when she thought about it was the one with the brown hair that didn't seem to have any family at all, but then again, the school was on the other side of Japan, she knew because she almost got sent there.


	4. Kagome's Memories

**Author's notes: Yeah so I lied about not seeing Kaoru again, but that is pretty much it seeing as after this chapter the whole thing will be based in the Feudal Era.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club**

Suddenly Kagome was covered in thought of the memory, of almost being sent to Ouran High, except, it wasn't a simple misunderstanding type of memory, Kagome struggled and has tried to block it out, for a long time.

A bright flash of white blocked out Kagome's vision, and suddenly she was a 9th grader again. "Kagome, since you are going to high school, in just a couple of months, I figured that you should go to the Ouran Academy, it will surely help you out with you're studies." Said Kagome's mother with a smile, showing Kagome the new uniform. Kagome studied it, it was a frilly butterscotch colored dress, with puffy sleeves. "This is your new uniform, isn't it pretty, I just bought it, and it is made from pure silk!"

"Um, mom, where is this new high school, I thought I was just going to go to the local high school, since when did we have enough money to send me to a fancy school?" Rambled Kagome with questions.

"Its on the other side of Japan, we have been saving up a small amount of my paycheck , since you were in third grade Kagome, since when did you care?" asked Kagome's mother remembering how just last week she was begging for exactly this, even the frilly dress.

"Mom, do I have to go...?" Wondered Kagome, hoping she didn't have to.

"Of course! It cost us so much money to send you over there, besides, someone from the high school, will come to meet you! I heard he's a real charmer!" Said Kagome's mother but then suddenly mumbling "Hopefully he'll sweep her right off her feet,"

That night Kagome had dreamed and dreamed about what 'Tamaki' was going to look and act like.

"Kagome! Wake UP!" Screamed Souta, he was only a little kid, but he could sure yell! Fumbling forward Kagome got up startled. Trying to not fall back to sleep, Kagome tried to get up as quickly as possible, but it was no use, before she could even get halfway through her room Kagome, fell over asleep again.

Kagome was dreaming about a cute looking boy, he looked kind of ridiculous, with his long white hair, gusting in the wind, his bright red kimono, and his golden eyes. But this kid couldn't be human, he had ears on top of his head that he could hear with, an extra sensitive nose, and was way to strong to by a human, but he was a youkai, like the stories grandpa used to tell her stories about.

Suddenly another boy had come up, the older one fit grandpa's crazy description of a dog demon, like the description was of him, but the boy was 15, not 300 years old like grandpa had said. This boy looked to be the younger boys brother, but he stared at the younger boy with glaring eyes.

"Inuyasha, I hate you! You leave the village!" Said the older boy

Inuyasha wasn't slow to respond, he quickly started to attack the older boy and yelled "Sessomaru you bastard, maybe you should be the one to leave"

"Kagome WAKE UP! He should be here any minute!" yelled Kagome's mom, not wanting her daughter to embarrass her self. Kagome quickly got dressed, and waited downstairs, then there was a knock on the door.

**Yeah, sorry about the constant cliffhangers. Maybe I would be able to get these out faster if you review... (hint, hint)**


	5. Adjusting to old times

**Author**'**s notes: Hey readers! Kept Reading for chapter 5! I'm so happy! Hope you enjoy it, and I promise some action in this chapter! Naraku's coming in for chapter 6! **

Bythe time Kagome got back to the other side of the well, it was dark, the Ouran boys were talking to Lady Kaede, she was telling them about the well, where they were, and what they should do. When she was done she asked them about their lives, before falling through the Bone-Eater's well, and getting stuck in the Feudal Era. One one by one, each and every boy told their honest stories.

Inuyasha waited by the well for Kagome, annoyed, and hungry he was mumbling swears straight through the well, as if that would make her appear quicker. "Kagome! I'm starving! Hurry it up!..." he continued on with swears so old, nobody knew them. He knew one thing, and that was if Kagome didn't come in 5 minutes, he was jumping in after her.

Suddenly Inuyasha heard screaming, it wasn't Kagome's but it was still screaming. It was barely hear able through the well, and heaven knows what he was screaming about, with it being illegible. Well, it was close enough for Inuyasha, he was tired of waiting, he jumped straight through the well. On the other side, he heard just enough screaming to understand that someone must have died, or so he thought. Inuyasha sneakily crept out of the shed, and slowly made his way to the house. Inuyasha was starting to pick up Kagome's scent, it was strong, but, it was also slightly weak.

Inuyasha ran faster, not caring if anyone saw him, he only cared about Kagome in those long seconds, seconds that felt like forever. When Inuyasha reached Kagome, he found her just fine, but lost in thought, she had the extra ramen, extra ramen, he hoped he could sneak away and eat. After about a second he shook Kagome and she instantly seemed to snap back into the world around her.\

"Kagome! Where have you been! The three boys are talking with Kaede right now, she can support them for a while, but not too long. I say we just dump them out into the woods and leave them there, they're nothing but just extra mouths to feed, and I'm sure they would make a tasty lunch for some crazy demon." rambled Inuyasha annoyed to see Kagome took her time.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy! SIT! SIT SIT!" yelled Kagome at the top of her lungs, not noticing that crowds were staring to gather, people were staring, but only little kids thought Inuyasha was a demon, everyone else thought he was just a guy in costume, but it became more obvious he was a demon as Inuyasha's face slammed into the ground, and as he rised back to standing he didn't even have a scratch on his face.

"Well if your not going to ditch the boys, then lets get back to the well!" shouted Inuyasha straight back at her, but not exactly sure he was willing to go face first into the dirt again. Kagome swiftly agreed, noticing the corwds build up, and Hikaru's family started to join the crowd, so Kagome started to run, the other boys that didn't fall through the well were noticing the commotion too, and Kagome didn't want to be questioned.

On the other side of the well, it was the middle of the night, everything seemed peaceful, happy, and most of all quiet, no screaming, no secret police asking people a ton of questions and best of all, Kikyo wasn't around at all! Everything was perfect, until she got hit with an owl pellet. Inuyahsa finally gave into her nags, and ran her over to the nearest pond, so Kagome would finally stop nagging him. When they got back over to Kaede's village.

The Ouran boys were finally starting to get used to the idea of being in the feudal era, with no return to there own era. That night the boys trained restlessly, except for Haruhi, who agree to train with Tamaki later, in the afternoon, instead, Haruhi was to clean Kaede's small hut, and when she was done, she was supposed to have Inuyasha take her up to the nearest temple and clean that for the old monk that lived up there, it was a fair deal, training, and food, for cleaning. Even the cleaning, when Haruhi thought about it was a type of training, but it wasn't too hard for Haruhi, since it was her job to clean the house when she lived with her father anyways. When it was sunrise, Haruhi came back to the hut, and everyone was awake, while Kaede made them all tea for breakfast, eventually Kaede would make Haruhi generously cleaning people's huts a business, it would give her enough money to feed the growing boys 2 meals a day, hoping Kagome would bring them their 3rd, or deliver enough for them when she came by.

When Kagome got back it was mid-day, Tamaki was no good at cleaning, so he helped Haruhi train out in the woods, train to get stronger, so eventually the boys, and the one girl could maybe take on the job of demon slayers, but not the stronger ones, maybe more of the pathetic ones. Hikaru wasn't too good at cleaning, but he would make a pretty good farmer if he put his mind to it, however it seemed that both boys had wanted Haruhi, to impress her, to marry her even, but only one would be able to, maybe she should start showing Hikaru some worthy brides? If they could get married and start a family, they would be able to live here peacefully, and they would also be able to get some income, if Hikaru doesn't refuse to work, and if he doesn't start to freak them out with memories of their own time.

"Wow! Kaede, you've really got them to work! I was afraid they wouldn't be able to adjust!"

"Well, they will forget about their old lives eventually, give them time, and tea, and they won't remember a thing about the 21st century... maybe..." Kaede said but the tea part was more quietly. Inuyasha smiled, seeing as he was able to get Kaede to give them tea that would make them forget about their pasts. This way they would be able to adjust to living here, and Inuyasha wouldn't need to dump them in the middle of a forest! At this rate they wont remember anything by tomorrow!

Kagome spent some time talking to Kaede, but she stopped shortly when Inuyasha said he heard them screaming suddenly. Kagome swiftly got on Inuyasha's back as he darted off towards the sounds, when they arrived they saw them tied to a couple of trees, but what was gripping them against the trees were the trees themselves, however the boys were tied in a specific way, once around the stomach, twice around each wrist, twice around the ankles, and once around each knee. The boys were screaming more and more as the grip got tighter and tighter. Inuyasha sliced the trees in half, but they would just regenerate some how. "Inuyasha, each of them has a jewel shard in their roots!" screamed Kagome.

Immediatly after that a tree grabbed Kagome, her vision started to blur and she knew she was dieing, Inuyasha had started slicing up the tree, that held Kagome, uprooting the tree and dangling it till it let Kagome go. To his surprise immediately after, the tree turned out to be a blackened jewel shard, and turned back into one. Seeing this the other trees did the same.

Kagome grabbed the shards, as the boys got up to their feet, but what caused the shards to go pitch black?


End file.
